


The Language of Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Needs more Amaimon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a myth, how Amaimon can make flowers bloom from nothing. Yet Shiemi is more intrigued by him than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnolia

* * *

Magnolia

* * *

When Amaimon goes to the human world it's mainly because of it being an accidental try.

He'd overheard his older brother speaking with father on it and curiosity came naturally after that. Mimicking what his brother had done when going to the parallel place, he had found himself into the human world. Though he didn't possess a body of his own, he had a astral form. Yet he couldn't interact with anything and experience the world with his own hands, his own body. Soon, he found a suitable vessel.

Rather at a young age, a boy with a attachment to nature was plagued with a malady that couldn't be cured in this time period. From his deathbed, he refused to be cremated in the traditional ways for him to depart for the afterlife and rather be lowered into the earth, much to his family's disapproval.

Well, they didn't have to worry about that, as he had took a hold of his body, with given consent as he did want to be with the earth and Amaimon was the Earth King, and left the family to somber over their son that had been spirited away. It was a dying wish that Amaimon had fulfilled for a human not for mercy, but for himself. Demons were selfish beings after all.

Exploring the many things about this world, he saw that there weren't as many flowers as he had. In fact, not many at all.

So, he went back and forth between the worlds. Mephistopheles had noticed that he had also was going between the worlds but didn't say a thing even when father had confronted Amaimon himself. It was dismissed, as demons were in the human world and that he could go out. But, he had to be wary of humans as they didn't take much to demons and vice versa. Though there were those rare instances.

Why he was going back and forth was that he was letting his plants become accommodated to the environment.

While he had the Garden of Amahara, it was perturbing to see the world so scarce without these creations of his. At least there would be something interesting for him. Letting them spread throughout the regions, many meanings had come with them all derived from him.

Unbeknownst, Amaimon didn't know that he had caused the making of a language and wouldn't know that for a long time.

Demons and humans, while being opposites in every way possible both were more intertwined than any would have thought. When he was there, many humans either hated or loved their existence much to his indifference. Whether for religious reason of cults and bible thumpers, humans were simple minded creatures to him.

When he had been in a place that was known as, Japan, his brother had taken a liking to this certain acreage, and the earth demon had come upon a sweets shop. His brother had told him about those and Amaimon had stopped by one. Soon enough he had become a regular to everyone there.

Coins clinked between his pointed fingers; it was currency that he had to have as Mephistopheles had given it to him though he didn't see why he had too and at first tried to chew on it. Biting on the skewer his fangs went through the sweetened dough.

From the sweet sauce and the starchiness of it, Amaimon hadn't liked it that much when it stuck to his teeth that made him want to pry at it. Yet it had made him develop a taste for sweetness later on.

Often when he had went back and forth he saw how humans were overpopulating and green masses were being burned and cleared out to near extinction because of it. Plants that he had put weren't there anymore and even if he did, it would be gone. Pollution became heavy from factories and was anywhere and everywhere and he wasn't going to stay for that.

It was disrespectful as he slowly saw the world change with the existence of humans and the nonexistent demons that weren't staying out of the light. Legends were made about them, integrated in silly things pertaining of religions. He as well had been seen on occasions and his moniker had been revealed.

Amaimon would leave for now.

As he was about to go back to Gehenna, he heard a gasp. Whirling around he saw a young girl, around the age of where children were naive and being influenced by their surroundings. Eyes wide she had a wobble in her steps as she backed up from him. Usually he would tell kids to scram and if he was up to it chase them, but something caught his eye.

There were flowers in her hand that had been plucked out of the ground as they were trapped in her balled up fists.

When seeing that he looked at them and she looked at where he was looking before at him again.

Both were in a secluded quarter in the forest away from any others, at least those that were humans. She had come out to find more flowers in the parts that her mother had warned her not to go in, as she had a fascination with flowers and wanted to collect them, to admire them.

"A-are you a…" the girl gripped at the flowers and Amaimon could feel the pain from it. "Are you a demon?"

How could she know that? When he had come, his older brother had made him worn proper clothes to hide his tail though his horn was prominent. Perhaps she saw it anyway.

He opened his mouth. "Yes. Now scram."

The girl hadn't expected an answer so fast with also a threat and she was very frightened. Her mother and father had told her on demons and how they were evil. How she wasn't to go near any and how they were to be purged by the gifted people who could get rid of them.

Yet the one before didn't seem like that at all. Rather...lazy looking.

Strolling over to her, that made her knees buckle in and he just took the remains of the once alive flowers from her and dug a hole in the earth in front of her.

When she had not gone off, yelling that there was a demon he figured that as she was a human—and a child—that she wouldn't be much to take if he had to kill her. Children were better than adults but both were such nuisances.

Perplexed with a traitorous curiosity, she gandered at what he was doing and crouched with him. Still fearful she wasn't going to run if he would hurt her. Yet she also wondered what he was doing and was intrigued, her fear being replaced.

"You shouldn't pluck flowers." Not at all expecting that, she was guilty of that and dug her fingers in the soil.

"I just want to admire them. I didn't mean them any harm…" The girl had trailed off and Amaimon learned from his brother that human children were excessively fragile at this age.

Unlike demons, most had parents, caretakers to help them grow up with guidance and though he was fathered by Satan, he had always been on his own as Satan had fathered many.

Going about it, he shaped the top of the mound and wondered why she still hadn't ran from him.

"That hurts them. If you take care of them…" he put his clawed hand over it and a cluster of flowers sprouted and she jumped and she tottered on her wooden clogged sandals before falling on her back. He had only blinked at her. When getting up to see she gasped again. The purple and whites of the cosmos even more vivacious than before and in her eye's: magical.

"They'll grow from it. Flowers do that." Amaimon then stood up, brushing off his hands into his clothing. The clothes he was wearing was expensive and his brother would probably throw a fit from how he was treating it.

With that done he went to leave again, deeper into the forest, but the child had stood up. Clenching to the hem of her kimono in her hand she took a step to him.

"Wait!" The girl looked at him with a determination that did make him wait and she gathered her wits.

"What's your name?" She looked at the flowers before back at him. What had happened before her had to be real! It wasn't just from myths her mother had told her about!

Amaimon just stared at her and then he spoke. "Amaimon, the Earth King." Then he began to walk away, to go back to his world.

Behind him the little girl had smiled to herself as she rolled the title over her tongue, saying it to herself. Strange, it was something a fairy would have the name of.

Cupping her hands around her mouth she shouted at his retreating back, "I'll...I'll treasure them! I'll take care of them! I promise!"

When hearing that he hadn't stopped but a small smile tugged at his lips.

It was endearing how promises were made, especially from people as young as her. His brother had said that humans forget things and tended to be as untruthful as demons themselves.

Yet he would be a lingering individual in that young girl's future.

—

Every time she watered her flowers, she took in the sight of flowers and the verdant perfume that had been carried in with a breeze. The sun shone upon her little but nascent safe space, the birds tweeted and chirruped with their songs in the passing of the day.

"Grandma!" Taking her eyes away, she saw the toddling girl that held something large in her arms that covered her face and half of her. Putting the watering can down, she took off her gloves.

Tripping over nothing but then picking herself off before she could move to her, Shiemi had gotten to her.

"What's this?" Holding it up her grandmother had chuckled at her and she lowered it with confusion. "I found it when I was helping mama clean!"

"Really now?" She had recognized the book when seeing it and it was a thing she had kept for quite some time.

It had been buried somewhere, in a trunk that the young girl had went into and had become entranced by it. That had led her to her grandmother as her mother had become busy again and after all, her grandmother was the person that knew the most on plants in a very compassionate way.

"What's this?" She repeated the question as the girl was too young to read what was on the cover.

Beckoning for her to sit down, the older woman lowered herself to the ground and let the grass cushion her aged bones as the girl had taken off her sandals and clambered into her lap. Handing her the book, the elder didn't have to see the words as she knew, since she herself had wrote it.

It was important to know what flowers were saying, and each had a distinct personality that came with it.

Opening it up to a page, she traced her fingers over the yellowed creasings and the pressed flowers that would forever be preserved in paper. Ink written in it, with neat calligraphy although the ink had feathered. Weathered from use and the lack of, there were tears that accentuated the age of the book. Shiemi had already seen a few pages and was anticipating it as she had saved the pages for her and grandmother to go over it with her.

Going back to the front of the album, she smiled at Shiemi.

"This book is the Language of Flowers." She's never heard of that and was excited at learning something new from her. Shiemi hadn't known that flowers had their own language. What did they say?

"I didn't even know flowers could speak!" That made the woman smile at her even more and she spoke as the child molded herself into her.

In their own secret garden that made them at ease, there was an underlying peacefulness that both had when just being in it. When she had read as much as she could, the sun was hanging midway in the sky and the birds weren't as chatty as before and the breezes were more frequent as their hair danced in the wind.

"Once," the grandmother began, the hard covered book in her granddaughter's hands as she wanted to look at them more closely at the unread pages. "I met a demon."

That made Shiemi stiffen up, as she was scared from things like those. Her grandmother knew that as she had been at that age, but that had been so long ago. And she had her beliefs changed, a bit from him.

"Were they a good demon?" Shiemi asked and she didn't have a answer for that. There were good and bad demons as there were good and bad people but Shiemi couldn't understand the difference at this age.

Instead placing her bony hand to rest on her head she offered her what she could.

"Well...when I met him he was what inspired me to have this," she didn't have to gesture as she peered around that in turn Shiemi did as well.

"And he made flowers bloom from the ground as if it were nothing. It was like he was a fairy. Magical." When hearing that Shiemi's head snapped at her.

A fairy? Those were nice creatures that frolicked in and around mushroom circles, from the many stories she had heard. Tiny figurines with the grace of a ballerina that had gossamer wings, she'd always wanted to see one. Or befriend one.

"Really?! I want to meet him!" At her enthusiasm the old woman patted her, her fingers sliding through her hair while chuckling slowly.

"Maybe you will."

That made Shiemi beam at her grandmother even more, as the book had been momentarily forgotten as she lunged upwards to hug her grandmother.

Nestled into the grass blades, the pages had flipped to the last page. There was a teenager and an unreadable expression on his face that could be taken as boredom. Watercolors had been splashed on him that was now in dulling vibrancy. Yet there was a colorfulness that hadn't faded with time.

No words had been written on that page.

* * *

Flower Meaning: love of nature

* * *


	2. Lilac

* * *

Lilac

* * *

In their garden, Shiemi had laid out while she paged through the book, kicking her feet in the air as she enjoyed the afternoon. Humid was the day as it was to rain subsequently, predicted from the forecast and from that, there wasn't any relief from the sweltering heat except in the coolness of the ground. Skipping to the end of the book Shiemi sees him.

Peculiar hair and eyes and clothes, just about everything was peculiar as she hadn't seen a person quite like that before. He didn't seem exactly like a fairy–where were his wings?–and the look he bore was something. Not happy, not sad or mad, not anything really.

Padding over to her grandmother, who was tugging up the weeds. Putting the book aside to aid her, Shiemi insisted that she did despite her grandmother's gentle protesting.  
Weeds had been hindering the other plants and were to be removed before they could prey onto the others. Her grandmother always told her it was necessary to do it.

Yet Shiemi was remorseful as they just wanted to grow, that's what they did and all they could do. It wasn't their fault that they were weeds, that that's how they came to be. Still there was another intendment and it was to be compost that would be recycled and returned to their rightful origins that were the crevices of the earth.

As the two uprooted the cumbersome plants, the heat made both take a break as her grandmother tired rapidly, especially in the hot weather and they took refuge in the grassy bedding.

Plopping down beside the senior, she took the book from where she had left it. The grass was as welcoming as her arms as Shiemi placed the ancient book into her lap and flipped through it to the last page. This time when she saw him, he was more of a goblin turned to a human, not counting the spike on his head and the numerous patterned colors he had on.

Shiemi pointed to him. "How come there aren't any words on this page?" In her grandmother's eyes there was a mirth to them.

"There's no need to put anything down." The girl pouted at that and returned her gaze to the illustration.

Shiemi put her fingers on the watered-down texture of the parchment, going over the unevenness of it. "What's his name?" There were many demons, all lurking in plain view and though she didn't know the names of those she just wanted to know this one, him.

Though their family had been involved with exorcists, her mother had kept her from learning about demons, her grandmother did tell her about them, to quell her questioning. Her mother would shake her head at the two and the stories that she had believed in when she was as young as her, but she let them be.

Many of the wares that were in stock now pertained to things that could be used to counter the dastardly beings. Herbs were remedies for being stricken with a demon as well as exorcising it, along with the holy supplements which were a collection to the shop. It made business fortunate for her family as exorcists came to replenish their supplies often. In lieu, it was where exorcists could tell their woes, their inner demons, before pursuing them.

Transition from her grandmother's botanist shop to being a profusion of vendibles wasn't all that bad, though that meant for Shiemi there were frequent people in and out. Well, she'd rather stay in the garden.

"He’s the King of Earth." The girl leaned up to her, expectant. That's all she would hint at as she wanted the girl to become able to be self-aware and recognize things as she was a bright, in certain aspects. "You're very smart Shiemi. You can figure who he is in time."

However the girl was stupefied in him and lacked knowing his proper name. Then, she's gotten a grand idea and her eyes gleamed of her intentions.

"Maybe if we give him something he'll come!" The girl was thoughtful as she strung along her plan. "Then I'll make a friend and learn his name!" From her thinking, it was flawless from the start and could be done if she knew what he liked...what did demons like...

 

Would he even want to become her friend?

No of course he would.

Demons hadn't come into the garden as there was a barrier surrounding them. From the academy the humans were encased in a safeguard to keep out the unsavory things. Albeit, not always did it keep them out, as there were demons that had gotten in and would be a haphazard to most.

It was then that a few days went by as Shiemi had ventured out and into the brambles near her house.

Rainfall had been keeping her inside for the past few days and she had been cooped up inside and went to explore. There were flowers near the side of the house that she tended too just as much as the ones in the garden and she was excited at the prospect of finding plants breaching nearby.

Mud coated her feet, in between her toes and under her nails, as she went down the stone steps from and then went into the thickets. Almost tripping, she had pulled up at the ends of her kimono to step onto the unpaved ground.

Mindful of her feet, she found that the ground was slickened and that there wasn't litter or sticklers to accidentally hurt herself on. Her looping sleeves caught in a few branches but she pulled them back and craned her head in the bushes to see if there was anything that had bloomed with the short-lived rainshower.

Peering inwards she pushed back the leaves and put her face in as far before a branch got itself caught, getting wet in the process and shaking her head to get off anything else that could have lodged in her hair. Shiemi sniffed from having a runny nose, though it seemed to be dripping whenever the temperature rose and dropped too suddenly.

 

After a few minutes of how much a adventurous little girl could take, she went back to the stone path. As there weren't any blooms she would go to the other side, edging to another part.

But then something clawed into her and the most malicious laughter she'd heard boomed in her ears that made her freeze. Her obi around had been slashed through as she panicked and then screamed when it wouldn't let go. Her screams were a sound that made the surroundings silent and distant to her.

Attempting to run, the demon had blocked her off and she couldn't even see it that sent her into another panic because of that. It said something to her but she didn't want to hear nor cared too, clamping down her ears, shaking her head back and forth and screaming as an irrational fear came over her.

Its malice had gotten into her and would haunt her for her dreams until she made herself forget or–try to.

It was then mother rushed out, and taking out a vial of holy water from the inside of her sleeve, threw it onto where the demon was. Shattering at sheer impact, the glass had gotten into the demon and the greenery and then it vanished with a screech. Blood dripped on the leaves much like the raindrops from the earlier showers.

Her grandmother had come behind her mother, slower and careful down the winding stairs and watched her daughter and granddaughter as the mother took the girl by the arm. The mother wasn't aware that her fingernails were gripping her but that wasn't of importance. All Shiemi did was rub at the forming tears at her eyes.

From the vaporous steaming from the ground that made the infected greenery shrivel, her mother was angered and equally scared, though her face may not show it. When accessing that her daughter wasn't harmed she went up the steps.

Shiemi in tow, they'd had returned to the shop and she had to make certain if the demon was lurking around, as it had vanished but hadn't been vanquished. For all she knew it could be in the garden.

 

She snapped, "That's it. We're getting a gate! Shiemi inside!" Though the girl was shaken up her mother's shrilly voice made her move and go back into the protected coven of their house.

The grandmother watched the two before sighing and going inside to comfort the young child.

In her room, Shiemi had her face buried in a pillow and when there was a knock at her door she didn't get up. The person let themselves in and as it was her grandmother, she tried to quiet her sobbing by putting her hands to her mouth. Her grandmother sat down on the bed, and she clinged onto her.

"I'm s-sorry!" she said as her sniveling started up again and the older woman just put her the child's head in her lap.

"What for?" She said and the girl shuddered, her little body overcomed. While letting her let it out she massaged her back to quiet her.

Briefly, the girl set her head up as she swiped at her running nose and her face was ruddy from all her crying and gasping fits she had. Keeping her crying at bay, she took small inhales, as much as she could take in.

Although she knew it was improper as her mother scolded her when she did it (and resorted to her hands instead), she used the inside sleeve of her kimono to wipe at the snot and tears with the back of her other hand. Then she blew into it and she had quieted down for a moment.

"B-because…" she took a breath."We won't ever get to see him!" The elder knew who Shiemi was crying about. Already the little girl was guilty and it was because of her they wouldn't get to met the demon.

"That's fine." Through her hiccuping the grandmother had carded her hands through her hair. Finding a twig, she took it out and was inwardly amused at how it could have gotten there. While the girl ceased her crying and rubbed at her face, her grandmother decided that she would tell Shiemi another tale, one that she was fond of.

"Shiemi have you ever heard of the Garden of Amahara?"

—

Almost a week after the event, there had been a gate that was built in the perimeter. It was like it had always been there as it loomed over her.

As blackened as charcoal and as high in the sky that it rivaled the treetops, it was blessed as well as the surroundings around the house to ensure her mother that there wouldn't be any demons anytime soon.

It divided off the wild flowers from their garden that had clear boundaries for her and that made Shiemi sad but it was for the best, as her mother had said. Staying inside she kept to herself, but came out whenever her grandmother was in the garden.

The garden didn't need much attending to as it had a dosage of nutrients from the rainwater prior, but it was something to occupy the two gardeners.

One day, a strange man in the oddest clothes appeared. Tailored white, a cape and a top hat with an appearance that made Shiemi immediately wonder if he was a magician. His movements were sweeping and high-flown, as was his vocabulary. Seeing him engage in a long speech with her mother she had avoided him.

In the garden as she was getting rid of the insects that were fattening up on the vegetables. Blanketing over it all, she sprayed the herbal pesticides that was made for driving away the insects whenever it had rained. While showers brought most of the benefits to the vegetation, it brought pests too.

"What a lovely garden!" The man eyes went over everything before landing on her. Then, bounding over to her he went to one knee and in a poof of smoke there was a lollipop. Shiemi looked down at her feet that she hid under her draping kimono but she did take the candy from him since it had been impressive, making it from thin air.

As her mother came over she hid behind her while she tsked. In her mother's clothing she tucked herself away but did look out at him for a second. The man got up, not perturbed at her and inspected everything further, even touching a few things.

A conversation between her mother and him carried on about things she didn't have much interest in nor understood and Shiemi was struggling to not to tell the man to not touch everything. His hands wandered too much and his touching was too imploring.

While he toyed with a rose, not at all bothered by its thorniest, he looked back to her. "She's shy, I take it?" That made her tune back in and she was that the man had gotten down on one knee and was very close once again. It was almost as if he was looking into her soul and that made her shiver at the chill that she had from him.

"She is," her mother said as if it was a bad thing and went on to why her daughter should be outgoing like all the other children. Mothers were like that comparing children and what they should be–what they wanted them to be–but her mother did it excessively as if to compensate. Still when she said that it made Shiemi feel insulted as she was right there but thought nothing of it, mostly.

"I think it's cute," he directed that at her as well as winking mischievously and she flinched at him rather than that. "Aren't all children at this age like this?"

They talked about other things and then her mother had went inside to take a call which left her with him. Somewhere her grandmother was tending the other plants in the front of their house. Shiemi had only come out as people had stopped coming except for him. Which she busied herself, distributing the pesticides.

It was then he saw the book that was sitting against the trunk of the tree and had gone over to it. While she had been trying to unwrap the sweet, she saw the man thumbing through it at his leisure.

But she couldn't do much and let him look, and went back to her gardening though glancing out of her eyes until he stopped on a certain page.

In a flash he was in front of her and she landed in her back from how fast he had moved and she was helped up by a gloved hand at her arm. She could feel a startlingly coldness through it.

"Tell me," he brought the book to her face and pointed at the only picture, "who is this?" It was just to satisfy his curiosity.

Mephisto knew that humans knew of their existence but why was his brother in a harmless flower book and not a cult bible of some sort.

It was odd to say the least, but maybe that old lady he saw earlier was a cult worshipper. He couldn't put it past, old ladies and those were the ones to keep an eye on. The mother was overall ordinary despite coexisting with demons and exorcists but the old bat had squinted at him and he had his suspicions that she knew he was an demon. Old ladies in occult was more common than one would think.

Turning the bottle in her hands she gave him an answer that wasn't sufficient. "...don't know…" She said and then she looked up to him. "But he just makes flowers pop up! I really want to meet him one day!" Those being the first things said to him he hadn't fathom that those were the things she would say. After all why would such a meek child want to meet a demon of all things?

"But now I can't since of the gate," she left out that she wasn't brave enough to go out on her own and she scuffed her toe in the pliant dirt.

"Would you like to know his name?" From that the girl look taken back but she nodded a small creeping smile on her face.

"His title–or name–is Amaimon. He's the King of Earth." Also his little brother but he would keep that to himself for now. Mephisto would also not say that he was a demon himself as regular people scared her and he would hate to see what a demon could do. Then again the whole reason why he was here was because of one.

The girls eyes glittered when hearing his name and then she had gone back into the house leaving him. Perhaps she was going to do a satanic ritual to summon him. No, she wouldn't know how to and he doubted that  
her mother would let her.

Seeing the lollipop that he had offered her discarded he picked it up and twirled it around before looking at the inked drawing of his little brother.

What a abnormal human, even at such a young age he was captivated by her innocence and how she wanted to know a demon, and from how she was, befriend one. From a child in isolation, a friend would be what she would desire. Mephisto would have his eyes on her.

"This could be interesting." And then he disappeared in a plume of lavender smoke. It had dissipated quickly when the girl had come back outside. Letting her eyes look up and down, left and right, when seeing that the man was no longer there she assumed he had left.

With a crayon in her hand, that was her favorite; a very chromatic red that reminded her of the candied fruit drops that she was spoiled with often, from her grandmother that snuck it to her whenever her mother said candy rots teeth.

Opening the book she went to the back and scrawled on the book the name, sounding it out as best as she could. Lines shaky but coherent she smiled at the picture as she colored next to him, many flowers and plants of red. Fairies too, that were holding it in their arms.

—

A few days after that was when she met Yuki. Pressed in a black clothing with a high collar that stiffened his posture, with glasses that framed eyes, too blue–or was it greener than blue–and were too mature for someone as young as him. It had been a while since she saw someone her age and it made her skittish, and he was a boy too. Even at her age he was training himself and becoming a professional at the dangerous occupation, with such a seriousness to his face. His distinct markings were dotted constellations and she kind of wanted to connect them with a pen. That would make him laugh.

He was venerated and she did idolize him a bit and sometimes called him teacher.

She'd hope that the lucky charm she'd given him worked, and the boy had come back shortly. From that she secretly cheered he'd come back for her.

In her imagination, they could be friends.

From her mother she had requested Shiemi to learn more about the world and what to expect from it and Father Shiro Fujimoto had all but agreed. It was then that the young boy taught her about their world and the other, Gehenna and demons and everything that fell behind that. As she hadn't gotten hurt she still couldn't see them, unless they wanted to be seen or had a physical being. That was a tidbit of something he had taught her amongst a cascade of many other things.

"Yuki, have you ever heard of the Earth King?" They sat at a low table that was near the back to the shop, a conjoining room to their house. On the table, were two miniature tea cups and a teapot was tea she had served them as her mother said she needed the skills to hosts guests. Bits of leaves floated to the top and clung to the sides of the teacup but Yuki drank it regardless.

Marking over her homework he looked to her as she had lost her place in reading and was staring at him.

"Demons...they're dangerous. No matter what they are or what they claim to be."

Then he went back to what he was doing as she stared at him. There wasn't any explanation but from his face and how he wasn't touching his cold tea and gripping his pen so hard, she didn't need one.

With every visit he brought lessons with him and something that was studying the books that he given her and she kept. Those were things that she didn't quite get unless someone walked her through it with her, it was just the way she grew up with and grown to learn from. Her knowledge was from her grandmother's traditional teachings that correlated with nature.

The Language of Flowers had disappeared into a drawer that she had put in, on a fault. But it was to be there for the next few years.

The books she had gotten, those mollified her thinkings as the Earth King and The Garden of Amahara became more forgotten in her memories.

But she made up for it, working twice as hard for her grandmother who couldn't do much with her age.

There would be nothing that could take away how she felt about their garden and she would always take care of it. It was grandmother's treasure of when she had been in her youth and it would be her's too.

* * *

Flower Meaning: youthful innocence

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there! Recently I've gotten into Ao no Exorcist and I'll be here for a very long time. I've been writing a Rin/Izumo fic as well and this one is dedicated to another couple. Which is Amaimon/Shiemi. Yeah these two.
> 
> Before anyone accuses me of shipping a non-consenting couple and how horrible it is, this is a canon divergence that will be before the camping exam and therefore, that won't happen.
> 
> With Shiemi's personality I think that she would have either given him a second chance as she hadn't remembered the events that well and Amaimon could learn how to use his emotions. Because he does have emotions, from his desire to fight Rin and playful/arrogance, he just doesn't know how to convey them in other scenarios.
> 
> So since it's a canon divergence, the characters will be a bit different, probably Amaimon but that's for development and not being all OOC. There's much not known about him so it'll give me wiggle room to have!
> 
> It could be seen as a crack couple but when I really thought about it he's the King of Earth and she loves flowers. She's expressive and he's not as much and I think he could learn from her. If only they had been introduced differently!
> 
> So I think I'll write another canon divergence. However this one doesn't have much of a fixed path as I don't have an outline for it. But I'll probably whip something up!
> 
> Chapters will vary in length so don't be surprise if one is shorter/longer in words.
> 
> Sorry for this long author note again but this is just in advance!
> 
> And that's all for now! I'll probably go back and revise. Also I know flowers have multiple meanings but there will be a singular one to emphasize the main point of each chapter.
> 
> EDIT: I reread Amaimon (there's so little of him, sob), pages in the manga and hopefully it doesn't seem to OOC, although it is an AU so it may seem like it.
> 
> Please review and read. I'd like to hear your thoughts! I'll probably update sooner as this couple gives me a lot of creativity. Enjoy!


End file.
